


Trup metaforyczny

by skyeofskynet



Series: Króliczki [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father Figures, Future Fic, M/M, Weirdness, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: Powiedzenie prawdy cioci Jennie rozwiązałoby wiele problemów o wiele szybciej, czyli życie Jeremy'ego pod opieką zapalonych pogromców, cioci Jenny i tak-jakby-taty Alarica Saltzmana.





	Trup metaforyczny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> _Trup metaforyczny_ nie jest kontynuacją i nie dzieje się w żadnym szczególnym momencie fabularnym _Krewnych i znajomych królika_. Jest zbiorem uzupełniających fragmentów dziejących się gdzieś po i między.
> 
> Alternatywa po 2x15 The Dinner Party.

Jeremy przegapia moment.

Przywyka do Alarica jeszcze prawdopodobnie zanim między nim a ciotką Jenną robi się naprawdę poważnie. Rejestruje paraboliczne zmiany statutu związku, bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjmuje fakt, że spotyka Ricka na śniadaniach w kuchni, bierze na klatę swoją dzienną dawkę rozczochranej Jenny w szlafroku, a po tostach i kawie (później z werbenową wkładką, oznaką rewolucji albo ewolucji) jeździ z Rickiem do szkoły, bo tak jest wygodniej. 

Nosi kartony przy przeprowadzce, w pudle rzeczy definitywnie swoich znajduje kolejno notatnik, bełty do kuszy i lewy traper Alarica, i nawet wtedy spogląda na wszystko w kategorii współdzielenia sekretu, ewentualnie współdzielenia sypialni przez Niektóre Osoby. 

Ale kiedy sam dyrektor zaczepia go na korytarzu i pyta, dlaczego pan Saltzman nie pojawił się na zajęciach, a Jeremy wciska mu naprędce wymyśloną historyjkę (którą Jenna potwierdza telefonicznie, bez zająknięcia) i niesamowite, choć raz kłamie w szkole dla sprawy – jakoś wtedy uświadamia sobie, że tak, stało się, dla szkoły jest teraz oficjalnie dzieckiem pana magistra Alarica Saltzmana, nauczyciela historii. 

Alaric wraca następnego dnia rano i po dwóch godzinach snu dzielnie kuśtyka do szkoły, trochę jak ten pies z podkulonym ogonem. Wieczorem Jeremy odbywa z nim swoją pierwszą Poważną Rozmowę, podczas której informuje go, by zastanowił się nad sobą, bo przecież nie mogą kryć go wiecznie, a jest teraz współżywicielem rodziny, obywatelem odpowiedzialnym i dach nad garażem nie naprawi się sam. Alaric masuje skręconą kostkę i kuli uszy po sobie, a ze swojej następnej misji prawie indywidualnej wraca już po trzech dniach i o przyzwoitej porze, i wtedy właśnie Jeremy dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak da się wychować dorosłych. 

Złe strony, odkrywa Jeremy, to konieczność przygotowania się do każdego sprawdzianu, bo nie da się żyć ze swoim historykiem i nie przykładać się w tej dziedzinie. Są jeszcze koledzy z klasy kolejno wytykający mu bycie ulubieńcem nauczyciela i próbujący wyłudzić pytania testowe. W ciche tygodnie dostaje w dupę bardziej niż inni, żadnej taryfy ulgowej; w te spędzone na polowaniach Rick pozwala mu nawet przysypiać na lekcjach. Układ działa. 

Są jeszcze oczywiście strony dobre, myśli, gdy po bliskim spotkaniu z drzewem łamie żebro i Alaric bez zająknięcia recytuje numer jego ubezpieczenia na pogotowiu (historycy i ich pamięć do liczb). Albo wtedy, gdy Rick osobiście zwalnia go z ostatniej lekcji, _przepraszam, panno Graham, sprawa rodzinna_ , ponieważ Jeremy nie umie kompletnie nic na teoretycznie ratujący mu dupę sprawdzian, zna za to dokładny rozkład krzaków, w których spędził ostatnie trzy noce. 

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się — informuje Alaric, gdy wsadza go do samochodu i Jeremy nawet nie sili się na odpowiedź. W domu rzuca się twarzą na łóżko i przesypia następne piętnaście godzin. 

 

Jeremy porzuca towarzystwo i samochód Alarica na rzecz samodzielnego płacenia za benzynę, gdy podczas naprawy dachu garażu (oczywiście, że dach nie naprawi się sam, Alaric tym bardziej nie naprawi go sam, zacieśniajcie więzi nad czymś innym niż struganie kołków) znajduje ukryte pod plandeką porsche 356b trzykrotnie starsze niż on sam. 

Samochód to jedna z wielu niespodzianek, jakie kryje w sobie Pensjonat, aczkolwiek ta jest jak dotąd jedną z niewielu, która nie przypomina zwłok, przynajmniej do pierwszych oględzin. Niektóre trupy są jednak żywsze od innych – prawda, o której Jeremy wielokrotnie przekonał się organoleptycznie. Matt prawie sika po spodniach i nawet nie próbuje powiedzieć nie, gdy Jeremy prosi go o pomoc przy drobnych naprawach, bo zdolności Alarica w dziedzinie naprawy samochodów ograniczają się do wymiany oleju i dzwonienia po mechanika. Jeremy spędza kilka popołudni na ogólnym przeszkadzaniu Mattowi w pracy i staje się ekspertem w rozróżnianiu od siebie wszelakiego rodzaju kabelków. Po tygodniu samochód jest na chodzie; dach garażu wciąż woła o pomstę do nieba. 

Jeremy myli się tylko dwa razy, gdy w drodze ze szkoły odruchowo skręca w stronę domu. 

 

Zmiana otoczenia wynika ze względów praktycznych i Jeremy musi przyznać, że dom otwarty dla okolicznej braci wampirów stanowi problem, który powinni byli rozwiązać uświadomieniem ciotki Jenny, gdy zaczął się ten cały cyrk na kółkach, ale prawdziwy powód zostaje przemilczany. Ostatecznie ich własny krajobraz po apokalipsie jest mniej tragiczny niż mogłoby się wydawać. 

Pierwsza prezentacja następuje, kiedy decyzje nie są jeszcze podjęte. Rick przeskakuje co dwa stopnie, a Jeremy i Jenna dzielnie podążają za nim na dotychczas tajemnicze piętro, sunąc dwa kroki za jego plecami. Alaric jest w trybie _nieco weselszy kustosz muzeum_. Jenna, która na handlu nieruchomościami spędziła tę połowę swojego dorosłego życia, której nie spędziła na imprezach, wygląda na zachwyconą i zdegustowaną jednocześnie. 

— Jest siedem sypialni, dwie Stefana i Damona, więc te, cóż, raczej odpadają…

— Ciekawe dlaczego…

— Umarło w nich sporo ludzi. I tych nie. 

— Głupie pytanie, głupia odpowiedź… 

— Najwięcej padło w bibliotece, za każdym razem zmieniano dywan. 

— Też mi pocieszenie — mruczy Jenna. Rick uchyla drzwi po prawej i natychmiast się wycofuje. 

— Ta była, cóż, moja, nie radzę wchodzić, trochę śmierdzi trupem…

— Prawdziwym, czy metaforycznym?

— Jer… 

_No co, nigdy nie wiesz_ , odpowiada spojrzeniem na krzywą minę Jenny. Są w końcu w domu dwóch wampirów i skrzywionego historyka, Jeremy niejako spodziewa się wszystkiego, od lochów po beczki z trzystuletnią whisky. Jak wkrótce się okazuje, jest tu jedno i drugie.

— Trzy do podziału — kontynuuje Alaric. — Trupiarni chwilowo bym nie tykał…

Kiedy Jenna i Rick schodzą na dół i głos Ricka cichnie gdzieś w okolicach kuchni ( _nie otwierałbym lodówki, Jenna_ i _ktoś musi, fuj, przeterminowane B minus_ ), Jeremy zwiedza zakazane pokoje. Sypialnia Stefana wygląda jak orgazm dla historyka, Damona jak miejsce orgazmów historyka. Pokój Alarica rzeczywiście śmierdzi trupem. Jeremy sprawdza pod łóżkiem i w szafie (oczekuje huku wysypujących się szkieletów, zamiast tego spotyka samotnego mola, najwyraźniej metafora nie uformowała się jeszcze w kształt rzeczywisty), ale wygląda na to, że żaden faktyczny trup nie przebywa w tym pokoju. Przed wycofaniem się, otwiera okno. Dla dobra ludzkości. 

W połowie drogi na dół uświadamia sobie, że w milczącym porozumieniu zostawili ostatnią wolną sypialnię dla Eleny. 

 

Wbrew panującej obiegowo opinii o ich nowych relacjach rodzinnych, Alaric nie próbuje być tatą. W gruncie rzeczy Jeremy jest mu za to wdzięczny. Zacieśnianie więzi nad struganiem kołków i podczas nocnego czajenia się w krzakach przypomina raczej budowanie relacji z nowym, ulubionym wujkiem. Dla Alarica Jeremy stanowi prawdopodobnie gorszą wersję Damona, pomijając aspekt seksualny, wampiryczny i whisky-koneserski – okej, dla Alarica Jeremy jest prawdopodobnie wyrzutem sumienia, przyległością do Jenny, problemem, na który się nie pisał, przyjeżdżając do Mystic Falls w poszukiwaniu mordercy swojej żony. Alaric w gruncie rzeczy stara się jak może, próbując przekazać Jeremy'emu te co lepsze nawyki i wstydząc się za gorsze. Jest w tym bardzo podobny do Jenny, żadne z nich nie zostało stworzone do bycia rodzicem. Gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, prawdopodobnie żyliby tak samo, spędzając czas na seksie i konsumpcji alkoholu, udając, że smętny brokuł na odgrzewanej pizzy jest oznaką zdrowego odżywiania, jednak żadne z nich nie miałoby z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. 

Jeremy z rozbawieniem obserwuje odbywający się mniej więcej raz w tygodniu spektakl pod tytułem _jesteśmy odpowiedzialnymi, dorosłymi ludźmi i mamy pod opieką kształtujący się umysł_. Jenna kroi warzywa na sałatkę, Alaric przewraca na patelni mięso z kurczaka kupione w stanie nieprzetworzonym, ziemniaki próbują wykipieć. Obiad jest jadalny, smakuje prawie jak u mamy, stwierdzenie, które niepotrzebnie wyrywa się Jeremy'emu z ust. Jenna milknie, Alaric sięga po butelkę, stan wina w kieliszku ciotki osiąga menisk wypukły i przez chwilę wszyscy zachowują się tak, jakby Jeremy był dalej chodzącą bombą zegarową, tyk, tyk, tyk. Następnego dnia atmosfera wraca do stanu, który Jeremy przywykł nazywać nową normą. W mikrofalówce kręci się kupna zapiekanka wygrzebana gdzieś z otchłani zamrażarki. Dla zachowania pozorów posypują wszystko sałatą z paczki. Rodzice, którzy zawsze przykładali dużą uwagę do zawartości talerzy młodych Gilbertów, muszą przewracać się w grobie (oby nie).

Reakcja Jenny nie jest bezpodstawna, bo Jeremy przeżył śmierć rodziców w charakterystyczny dla nastolatka sposób: dziecinny i kretyński, jednak zbyt wiele śmierci nastąpiło później, by właśnie ta wciąż bolała najbardziej. Czasem jednak próbuje sobie wyobrazić dzieciństwo, w którym mama i tata nie ukrywają przed nimi prawdy o wampirach, ale w tych wizjach jakoś brakuje miejsca na doniczki z werbeną, szklanki po whisky i kawałki kołkownicy porozkładane na stole. W tych bardziej masochistycznych wyobrażeniach jego rodzice stają nagle w progu Pensjonatu (który przekraczają bez zaproszenia, samoudręczeniu Jeremy'ego daleko jeszcze od mistrzów w postaci braci Salvatore). Drzwi otwiera im drugiej świeżości Alaric w bokserkach, z nieodłączną szklanką whisky w dłoni i kołkownicą pod pachą. Jeremy podlewa werbenę. Mamo, tato, to jest Rick, przedstawia. Historyk-wampirysta-alkoholik, facet cioci Jenny, tak-jakby-tata, niezbyt mu idzie, ale się stara. Alaric w jego wizji zawsze nosi skarpetki nie do pary.

 

Wyprawa w celu ratowania świata bądź dupy Damona, wbrew przewidywaniom Jeremy'ego, nie kończy się ani w krzakach, ani w barze. Nie kończy się też zagładą świata, choć gniew Jenny jest w pewnym stopniu porównywalny i wszystko zbyt bardzo przypomina pierwsze chwile po _musimy ci coś powiedzieć, ciociu_. Po dniach głośnych następują dni ciche, Alaric na jakiś czas opuszcza dzieloną sypialnię na rzecz swojej własnej i Jeremy odkrywa, że poruszając się na palcach i jedząc na koszt Matta w Grillu, jest w stanie ominąć większość ataków i obrywa jedynie rykoszetem. Te gorsze chwile spędza na podlewaniu werbeny w lochach i upewnianiu się, że whisky dobrze dojrzewa. Jedno i drugie jest niezbędne dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania lokalnej społeczności. 

W przypływie natchnienia faszeruje część butelek esencją z werbeny, bo nawet jeśli Alaric zapomni czasem śniadania, whisky prędzej czy później znajdzie się w jego jadłospisie. Marskość wątroby podstawą walki z wampiryzmem.

 

W połowie kwietnia Jenna postanawia podreperować finanse i wynająć turystom pokój w pensjonacie, bo rachunki za prąd zdecydowanie przekraczają możliwości skromnej nauczycielskiej pensji Alarica. Zarobki Jenny nie należą ostatnio do najlepszych, ceny nieruchomości w Mystic Falls spadają na łeb na szyję, ilość pustych domów drastycznie wzrasta. Jeremy zaczyna podejrzewać, że oddanie Jenny sprawie walki z powszechnym wampiryzmem wynika z ogólnej chęci zysku, a nie z pobudek moralnych, heroizm kapitalistyczny. 

Oznacza to tydzień zachowywania się jak normalna rodzina. Zakazane Pokoje (Stefana, Damona, piwnica, warsztat i Trupiarnia, bo triumfalny powrót Alarica do łóżka cioci Jenny nastąpił tydzień wcześniej) zostają zamknięte na cztery spusty, pozostałe pomieszczenia uprzątnięte z tajemniczych ksiąg, elementów uzbrojenia i nadmiaru alkoholu. W szafce nad zlewem ląduje herbatka z werbeną, pod prysznicem nafaszerowany werbeną szampon. Możliwi goście zostają dogłębnie sprawdzeni zanim przekroczą próg domu i Jeremy dobrowolnie zgłasza się odegrać rolę gospodarza, bo nastolatka nie witającego przybyłych uprzejmym _proszę, wejdźcie_ da się przełknąć łatwiej niż panią (ha, ha, ha) domu. Jeremy wstrzymuje oddech gdy pan Richards (lat trzydzieści osiem, przedsiębiorca, palacz) unosi nogę (buty z włoskiej skóry), by przekroczyć próg. Stopa pana Richardsa dotyka dywanu i wdech, Jeremy może pozwolić przepraszać Jennie za jego nieco bezczelne zachowanie, dzisiejsza młodzież. 

Już po dwóch dniach Jeremy odkrywa, jak trudno być z powrotem normalnym nastolatkiem.

Spotkania Zakonu Feniksa zostają tymczasowo przeniesione do Nancy, która jest na etapie odkrywania, że dieta z krwi nie oznacza rezygnacji z łososia po norwesku, więc radośnie karmi ich wszystkich w kupie. Jeremy zjada dokładkę, bez problemu znajduje otwieracz do wina, w połowie drugiej butelki znika w łazience. W drodze powrotnej zagląda do swojej sypialni, odkrywa, że tęskni za starym domem i wraca na dół z dziwną gulą w gardle, która znika kieliszek później. Zapomniane księgi nie zostają nawet otwarte (być może Nancy ma plan odcięcia ich od ratowania miasta. Jeremy'emu jest chwilowo wszystko jedno). Jest grubo po północy, gdy wreszcie wracają z Jenną do Pensjonatu, odwiezieni przez Caroline. Alaric, który w ramach kary za grzechy wszelakie niańczył turystów przez całe popołudnie i większość wieczoru, nie komentuje ich stanu ani słowem, tylko zgarnia szklankę wody i zabiera Jennę na górę. 

Następny dyżur przypada Jeremy'emu, co państwo Richards perfidnie wykorzystują, zostawiając pod jego opieką swoją sześcioletnią córkę, Norę. Mała ma szczęście, bo Alaric zapewne nie potrafi obsługiwać dzieci, a Jenna ma zasadę nie zbliżania się do istot ludzkich poniżej dwunastego roku życia. Nora jest na etapie miłości do bajek o czarodziejkach i przekonuje Jeremy'ego, by nosił skrzydełka i władał żywiołem ognia. Jeremy bawił się w czarodziejki jeszcze z Eleną, ale jego ówczesny entuzjazm rozwiał się wraz z wiekiem. W połowie wieczoru poddaje się i dzwoni do Matta, informując, że będzie dozgonnie wdzięczny, jeśli ten nasika rodzicom szatana do drinków. 

— Chcesz zwiedzić lochy? — pyta z nadzieją, kiedy Nora z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy drapuje na Jeremym spódnicę ze stuletniej zasłony.

— Wiruj — odpowiada Nora. 

_Ktos zginie_ , pisze Jeremy do Alarica. 

_Nie poplam dywanu_ , odpisuje Jenna.

 

Jest jeszcze ten niezręczny moment, w którym pan Richards (druga szklanka whisky z lodem) znajduje między poduszkami kanapy książkę z mitami o wampirach korygowaną kolejno przez Stefana (uprzejmie i wnikliwie), Damona (nie tak uprzejmie i jeszcze wnikliwiej), Alarica (bardzo uprzejmie, chyba że po alkoholu) i Jennę ( _żartujecie sobie, tak? LOL, XD_ ).

— Alaric jest wampirystą — informuje Jenna. 

— Och. — Pan Richards bawi się szklanką. — Chyba nie wierzy pan w te bzdury, panie Saltzman?

— Tylko od strony naukowej — odpowiada Rick, a Jeremy patrzy z fascynacją jak drga mu kącik ust, drga, drga, drga coraz mocniej. Lewą stopą wsuwa zapomniany kołek głębiej pod kanapę.

— Prowadzi fakultet w szkole — nadchodzi z pomocą.

— Mystic Falls ma długa historię wierzeń w istoty ponadnaturalne — kontynuuje Rick. — Można powiedzieć, że to orgazm dla historyka, pani wybaczy, pani Richards. 

Jeremy krztusi się swoją colą. 

Wszystko udaje się w miarę dobrze, do dnia szóstego, w którym to największy trup w szafie Alarica wreszcie się materializuje i wpada prosto przez drzwi frontowe. Jeremy wraca do domu i zastaje w bibliotece Damona Salvatore'a z karafką whisky w ręce i prawdopodobnie martwych gości. 

— Wyszedłem na dziesięć minut, tak? — informuje. — Jeszcze nam nie zapłacili!

― Wyluzuj, emo-chłopcze ― odpowiada Damon. ― Nie jadam po osiemnastej.

Jeremy jest w trakcie wymyślania względnie ciętej riposty, kiedy otwierają się drzwi i do biblioteki wkraczają kolejno Alaric, Jenna i państwo Richardsowie, całkiem żywi i prawdopodobnie wciąż w formie ludzkiej. Wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom Jeremy'ego, Damon nie pada trupem na miejscu, zabity spojrzeniem Jenny, nawet jeśli ciotka bardzo się stara. Damon rozkłada ramiona w teatralnym geście powszechnej miłości i tęsknoty, whisky błyszczy w słońcu. 

— Jenna! Mogę pożyczyć mojego chłopaka?

— To nie przypadkiem mój chłopak?

— Oj, nie bądźmy terytorialni. 

Alaric czerwienieje jak dojrzały burak. Pani Richards krztusi się nieznacznie, opinia o Pensjonacie na TripAdvisorze spada właśnie do jednej gwiazdki. Jenna przezornie wyprowadza gości pod pozorem uregulowania rachunków. Słusznie, bo nawet jeśli nie grozi im zjedzenie (mydło werbenowe), to obok kołka w serce (wampiry, Alaric) śmierć przez skręcenie karku (wampiry, Alaric) stanowi najczęstszą przyczynę wymiany dywanu w bibliotece. 

― Naprawdę powinna zgodzić się na trójkąt ― rzuca Damon, jakby trójkąt rozwiązał kiedyś jakikolwiek problem w jego życiu. Alaric rezygnuje z wszelkich pozorów, z jękiem sprężyn opada na kanapę i wyciąga rękę w niemym żądaniu alkoholu. Damon nalewa whisky do dwóch szklanek w pozornie nonszalanckim geście, który krzyczy _to ja, twój kumpel od kieliszka, tęskniłeś?_ Jeremy otwiera usta w próbie protestu, po czym w porę przypomina sobie, że Damon to złamany kutas. Bujaj się, myśli, kiedy Damon bierze pierwszy łyk. I kiedy werbena zaczyna przepalać mu przełyk, Jeremy przezornie uwiecznia tę chwilę na zdjęciach ku przerażeniu Alarica i przyszłej radości ciotki Jenny. 


End file.
